Rebellion
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Brian rebels against Michaela when he gets in Walnut Grove's Doc Baker's wagon, at his Ma's clinic and heads to Minnesota away from home.
1. Brian Runs Away

"Ma!" Laura exclaims. Caroline turns around. She is putting clothes on the line.

"Hello Laura." Caroline replies.

"Ma, can I go fishing? Andrew and his pa are going." Laura says.

"Are your chores and assignments done?" Caroline asks. Laura looks at the floor.

"No." Laura says.

"Go do your assignments and then work on your chores then you can go." Caroline responds.

"But it'll be too late." Laura responds sadly.

"Not if your hurry Laura." Caroline says. Laura walks into the house.

"Hi Ma!" Mary says as she comes towards the little house. Caroline chuckles.

"Hi Mary." Caroline says and then hugs Mary.

"I got an A on my arithmetic test!" Mary exclaims.

"That's wonderful Mary." Caroline replies. "Do you have any assignments?" Mary nods.

"Yes ma'am." Mary says.

"Well then you should probably get working on it huh?" Caroline asks.

"Yes ma'am." Mary opens the door and puts her books on the table. Laura looks up and smiles.

"Mary." Laura says happily. Mary looks at her suspiciously.

"What?" Mary asks.

"I want to go fishing with Andy and his Pa, but Ma says I have to do my assignment and my chores before I can go, but they aren't going to be there very long." Laura responds.

"Oh no Laura. I'm not doing your chores." Mary replies.

"Please Mary. I'll do your chores any time you want me to." Laura whines.

"Mary will you take Carrie and go get some water for me please?" Caroline asks with her arms crossed.

"Yes Ma. Come on Carrie." Mary takes Carrie out of her chair and walks out the front door.

"Laura Ingalls, I hope I heard you wrong, but I thought you were trying to pawn your chores off on Mary so you could go fishing?" Caroline says to Laura in a stern voice.

"Yes Ma." Laura replies. She folds her hands in her lap.

"Why? I told you if you got your assignments and chores done that you could go." Caroline states.

"But I was worried that Andy would be gone already if I had to do all my chores." Laura replies.

"Laura. You will go fishing when you are done. End of story." Caroline says.

"Yes Ma." Laura responds.

"Is your assignment done?" Caroline asks.

"Yes Ma." Laura responds.

"It's your day to beat the rugs and sweep the barn." Caroline states.

"Yes Ma." Laura says. Then she walks out the door.

[

"Brian! Brian!" Colleen hollers after him. She finally catches up with her brother. "What's wrong Brian?"

"Ma has been our Ma for two years and she still treats me like a child." Brian states.

"What do you mean?" Colleen asks.

"I wanted to go with Sully and Cloud Dancing to the reservation, but ma said I couldn't because it's dangerous." Brian says.

"Oh Brian, the Cheyenne have a war going on. We shouldn't be going to the reservation." Colleen says putting her hand on Brian's shoulder.

"You agree with her!" Brian hollers and then runs off.

"Brian!" Colleen chases after him again.

[

Michaela was working in the clinic. There was a knock on the door. She opens the door and sees a tall man she's never met.

"Can I help you?" Michaela asks.

"Are you Doctor Quinn?" He asks.

"Yes, I am Michaela Quinn." Michaela replies.

"I am Hiram Baker. I'm from Walnut Grove, Minnesota. I sent a telegram telling you that I was coming." Doc Baker responds.

"Yes, I know about the telegram. Horace told me about it when it came in. How can I help you?" Michaela asks.

"I was told you used some Indian remedies that really help your patients and I was told that maybe you could give me something that would last awhile. My medical supplies won't be in for quite a while." Doc Baker says.

"Oh yes. Doctor to doctor, I know what that's like." Michaela states with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Quinn." Doc Baker says tipping his hat.

"Oh, it's Ms. Quinn and I would prefer you call me Dr. Quinn, or Michaela." Michaela says.

"Dr. Quinn." Doc Baker replies.

[

Brian runs up towards the clinic and sees a wagon that doesn't belong to anyone in town. He climbs in the back of the wagon. A few minutes later an older gentleman comes out of the clinic and gets in the wagon and drives away. Brian watches as he gets further away from his Ma's clinic.


	2. Walnut Grove and Doc Baker

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken almost a year for me to update this story. I promise that it won't take this long for anymore chapters.**

When the wagon stopped Brian looked out the back and saw a small town.

"Where am I?" Brian thought to himself.

"Hey Doc Baker!" A strange woman hollered.

"Who?" Brian asked himself silently. Then he remembered that he had stowed away on a wagon. "So it's this guy—he's Doc Baker." When he heard the doctor get out of the wagon, Brian got out of the wagon and walked around. He stood in the middle of a town unknown to him. He saw a wagon coming across the street so he walked over and stood out of the way. The wagon had two older people, a boy and three girls. One was really little, like Horace and Myra's daughter Samantha. She had long dark hair. Then there was a girl about his age. She had reddish brown hair, which she wore in two braids. Lastly, there was an older girl a little bit younger than Colleen. She had long blonde hair that blew in the wind. There was a boy laughing with them. He had dark hair and was wearing suspenders over his shirt. The girl with the braids saw him and waved at him as they drove past. He waved back. The man who Brian had hitched a ride with was coming towards him. Brian ran into a doorway on the side of the building and hid behind the curtain. The doctor walked in the door but didn't see or hear Brian. Brian looked around the curtain at him and watched him set a few things down before he left. After he was gone Brian stood up and looked around the office.

"This doesn't look anything like Ma's clinic." Brian said to himself out loud. Just then a woman walked into the office. Brian whirled around and looked at her.

"Is Doctor Baker here?" She asked. Brian shook his head. "Okay. He must be out visiting somewhere. Would you please tell him that I need him when he gets back please? He has mail." The woman walked out of the office and closed the door behind her. Brian sat on the bed; it had been a long ride. Eventually, he found himself lying down on the bed and closing his eyes.

[

Brian woke up later and the sun was going down, but the doctor still wasn't there. The door opened and Brian sat frozen on the bed. It was Doctor Baker, but he didn't see Brian. He went right over to the desk. Brian climbed off the bed, but he made a noise as his feet hit the floor.

"Who's there?" Doctor Baker asked. Brian was quiet, and didn't answer. Doctor Baker walked into the examination area and saw Brian hiding. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" Brian didn't answer, but ran past Doctor Baker and outside the door. Doctor Baker ran to the door. "Wait boy! I don't want to hurt you. I just want to know where you came from."


	3. The Ingalls

Charles was outside working on the barn when Brian walked over to the house.

"Young man, where are you from? Do you have a Ma and Pa?" Brian shook his head no.

"My Pa ran off and my Ma passed away." Charles walked over to him.

"Come on, we're going in the house." Charles and Brian walked into the house where Caroline, Laura, Albert, Carrie and Grace were at the table. Caroline stood up.

"Who's this Charles?" Caroline asked kindly. Brian's hands were in front of him. He didn't look up at her, but continued to look at the floor. Charles touched his arm with his hand.

"She asked you a question boy." Charles said. Brian looked up at Caroline and took a breath in.

"My name is Brian, ma'am. Brian Cooper." Brian said.

"Hello Brian. Where are your Ma and Pa?" Caroline asked.

"My Pa left when I was very young and my Ma died a few years later." Brian replied.

"Where are you staying son?" Charles asked.

"I don't know. I've not found a place to stay yet." Brian squeaked. Caroline gasped and looked at Charles.

"Oh Charles." Caroline said. Charles looked at Caroline and then down at Brian.

"You've found a place now." Charles stated. "Albert, please take him out and show him the loft." Albert nodded.

"Yes sir." Albert replied. Brian and Albert walked outside and over across the yard to the barn.

"What's it like to live here?" Brian asked Albert. Albert shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay I guess. I have too many sisters. Grace, Carrie, and Laura live with us and then there is Mary. She's the oldest. She and her husband Adam run a blind school in Sleepyeye." Albert eyed Brian.

"Where are you from?" Albert asked. Brian was hesitant to respond. "Are you a runaway like me? I ran away from my family a long time ago and Mr. Ingalls took me in after about a year or so. I did okay on my own, but I like the idea of living here, going to school and being part of a family instead of being by myself all the time." Albert said. "So Whatcha running from?" Albert opened the barn door.

"I'm not running from anything. I told you, I don't have a Ma or Pa. My Ma died when I was little and my Pa ran out on us before I can really even remember him." Brian said.

"Well somebody must be takin' care of you. Where are you staying?" Albert asked. Brian shrugged.

"I used to live in Colorado Springs, but not anymore. They walked into the barn and up into the loft. "Is this where I'm going to stay?" Albert nodded.

"Until you tell Pa more about your folks this is where you're staying. Supper is soon, I have chores to finish before dinner, so I should get to them." Albert climbed down the ladder and outside of the barn. Brian lay against a hay bale. Why should he go home so soon? This sounds like the perfect arrangement for right now. Ma and Sully didn't really care about him. Neither did Colleen or Matthew. If they did, why weren't they looking all over for him? Brian wondered to himself as he closed his eyes and fell asleep in the Ingalls barn.


End file.
